Boss, What about Hibari?
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: -Discontinued, AN up! It's important! Read it!- Well, for those who're still interested in the story anyway...
1. Tsuna's socalled 'habit'

Chapter 1:

Tsuna's so-called 'habit'

Shiroi: Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Shana: Lol… Another 1827 fic, ha-ha!

Shiroi: Not surprising… Since I'm an 1827 fan…

Shana: Hmm… This fic actually has 6996?!

Shiroi: Yeah why?

Shana: No it's just that… I didn't think that you were a 6996 person…

Shiroi: I think Chrome and Mukuro is cute… But that's just me! Ha-ha.

Shana: Hibari and Tsuna are cuter…

Shiroi: Agreed.

Shana: Okay, enough of our rants, let's go to the summary shall we?

Summary: Whenever Tsuna makes decisions, he always leaves out Hibari, and Chrome is always there to remind him. Hibari isn't very happy, so he decides to make a deal with Chrome, to seduce Tsuna into his life forever…

Pairings: 1827(HibarixTsuna), slight 6996(MukuroxChrome) and 8059(YamaxGoku)

Shiroi: Okay, on with the fic! (By the way, have I told you that I really want a lot of reviews for this fic?)

* * *

"So… Let's see… Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto walk this way; Chrome and Mukuro will walk the other way… I'll go this way…" Chrome frowned.

"Boss, what about Hibari?" Tsuna blinked and saw the boy behind her.

"Oh, gomenasai Hibari-san! I didn't know you were here!"

"And Tenth doesn't need to!" Gokudera continued immediately, crossing his arms.

They were at a Haunted House in a Theme Park, and Tsuna had invited the others to come, apparently, he forgot that Hibari was invited too.

"Hibari-san and I will go together then." Tsuna said, and Gokudera's eyes widened, "What! Tenth can't go with this guy!"

Hibari glared at Gokudera, "Shut up or I'll bite you to death!"

--

It had been a habit recently for Tsuna to always forget that Hibari was there with him, the reason? Well… Actually the authoress also has no idea… (Shiroi: -Bows-) Apparently only Chrome took notice… She wondered if Mukuro took notice too, but is too lazy to care.

--

"Okay guys, let's go!" Tsuna announced, punching the air with enthusiasm, but lesser than usual.

-With Chrome and Mukuro-

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome began

"Yes my dear Chrome?" Mukuro replied, and Chrome blushed a bit, but then she remembered she was asking this for Boss' sake. (To not get bitten to death by Hibari)

"Have you noticed that recently, Boss seem to forget that Hibari is with us?" Mukuro nodded, "Kufufu, I've noticed that Tsunayoshi-kun does that a lot nowadays."

"Well… Is there anyway to make him remember? So that he won't get bitten to death?" Mukuro frowned, "I don't think I know… It's Tsunayoshi-kun's brain that matters" (1)

"Oh…" Chrome sighed, and frowned.

_/At this rate… Boss is so going to die… / _

-With Gokudera and Yamamoto-

"Baseball freak, aren't you worried about Tenth?" He said, looking around the area with his hands behind his head.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked, blinking.

"Tenth is with that freak! Aren't you worried that he might actually carry out his 'bite you to death' threat?!" Gokudera exclaimed, glaring at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, /_Gokudera worries too much. / _

"Relax, he isn't going to do anything to Sawada…"

"You _trust_ him?!" Gokudera's eyes widened, and asked. Yamamoto nodded his head, "Why not?"

Gokudera's mouth twitched, and he muttered a 'forget it'

-With Tsuna and Hibari-

"First things first, Sawada Tsunayoshi, when you see those boring things, scream like a girl, and I'll bite you to death, second, do NOT latch onto me when you scream, I have no intentions of going deaf." Hibari's voice sounded dead serious, Tsuna gulped.

_/What am I going to do?! When I separated us, I wanted to escape out of this place through where we came in! Now he's with me, I can't escape! Darn… / _

Hibari saw Tsuna's dazed off look and smirked, "So Tsuna, scared?"

Tsuna glared back, "N… No! I… I'm not s… Scared!" he stuttered. Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh, you were stuttering."

"Was not!"

"Fine then, prove it. Let's go." Hibari walked towards the inner part of the house.

--

Somehow, Chrome and Mukuro had landed in a place where there's fake bats hanging upside down. (Girls usually scream right?) Since Chrome wasn't a normal girl, she did nothing and walked on, Mukuro didn't even care about his surroundings.

--

Gokudera was still frowning and worrying about his 'Tenth', and Yamamoto was shaking his head at Gokudera.

"For the hundredth time, Gokudera, Sawada isn't going to get hurt! Can't you just trust him?" Yamamoto shouted.

"No! I can't take such a risk! That Hibari, god knows what he will do!" Gokudera shouted back, Yamamoto frowned and sighed, rubbed his temples.

_/Someone get me some painkillers… / _

--

Tsuna and Hibari entered a room full of spider webs, Tsuna 'eep-ed' softly, and said, "Hi… Hibari-san… Can… Can we just continue on already?"

Hibari smirked, "Why?"

Tsuna glared, "Please?"

A sigh, "Fine, but if you're scared just admit it already, herbivore!" He said as they walked out of the room.

But the next room wasn't any better, there were vampire statues staring straight at you once you enter, more spider webs, lights that went on and off, a skeleton by the side of the door, and a mummy that appears out of the coffin. That definitely got Tsuna screaming, AND running towards Hibari with tears in his eyes.

Guess what he did next?

He hugged him, Hibari's eyes widened; did the younger boy know what he was doing? Hibari sighed, _/Tsuna forgot the threat… Then again, he's cute when he cries. /_

He gasped silently, he did not just think like that!

His mind re-winded his thoughts, and it confirmed his suspicions.

Hibari sighed again, and hugged Tsuna back. Of course, Tsuna was busy crying to take any notice of Hibari…

-To be continued…

* * *

1. He's saying that Tsuna has a small brain…

Shiroi: Hmm… this is good for a first chapter right? I hope…

Shana: We'll try and update as soon as possible! But for now, please **review** and tell us how you think of the chapter? It's simple! Just press the white button with green words and type in your thoughts!

Shiroi: The usual… Constructive criticisms are always welcomed. Flames will be used to make roasted marshmallows… Yummy! (:

Shana: Until next time!


	2. Chrome's deal

Chapter 2:

Chrome's deal

Shiroi: Guys… I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy! Gomen… -Bows-

Akai: O.O you know how to be polite… I'm surprised…

Shiroi: -Glares- Hey! Nee-chan! That was mean!

Shana: Well anyway, she is really very busy, so please, spare her life. –Smirks-

Shiroi: Say that again… I'm sure they won't be that bad to kill us will they?

Akai: -Shakes head- Well, thanks to all those who reviewed, it gave Shiroi a reason to update!

Shiroi: -Glares at her two Co-ed- You two are out to get me isn't it?

Disclaimer: Erm… I forgot to put this… For my last 2 fics too! Darn… Well, I don't own Katekyo (or Katekyoshi) Hitman Reborn! I hoped I do though… -Ponders and dreams about how it would be like to own KHR-

Warnings: Erm? Oh ya, I forgot to do this too… Maybe some OOC-ness… Boy and Boy love (: And a (or two, maybe three) very crazy authoress (es)

* * *

-Hibari's POV-

Seriously… Is the Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi really crying over ghosts?! If he needed to go into dying will form before entering the Haunted House, I have to say that I'm surprised. Aren't mafia bosses supposed to be brave?

I looked down at the crying boy, okay… Maybe not…

"Herbivore," I whispered softly, "let go… Or… I'll bite you to death"

He jerked up, "Ah! Gomenasai Hibari-san! B…But can we go out already?" I shrugged and nodded, he went out first, and I followed.

After we stepped out of the room, he seemed much calmer, "I am not going into a Haunted House EVER AGAIN!" he glared at the innocent looking floor, I frowned, "You know, the floor has done nothing wrong… Can't you just stop staring at it as if it's guilty or something?"

-Normal POV-

Said floor was glad that Hibari save it, or Tsuna's glare could have burned a hole in it.

Tsuna's head shot up, "Oh yeah? Then who or what am I suppose to glare at?" Hibari raised an eyebrow, _/is this boy stupid? He was the one crying and hugging me! And he's glaring at others? /_

Obviously, Hibari didn't know how Tsuna thinks.

"First, why are you angry?" Hibari asked, Tsuna frowned, "Cause the Haunted House is too scary?"

"And you're blaming others for your own fear?" Tsuna glared at Hibari, "So what if I am?"

"You know, Tsunayoshi, there are people out that who enjoys Haunted House, and if you knew that you can't do it, then just don't!"

Tsuna's mouth twitched, and he looked away, eyes red. Hibari was right anyway, Chrome and Mukuro would surely enjoy it, maybe even Gokudera or Yamamoto!

-With Chrome and Mukuro-

Chrome stretched her arms and smiled warmly at the sunlight, they had made it out first, and to her, it wasn't scary at all! She wondered if Boss and Gokudera were in the same mood as her.

"Mukuro-sama, do you think Boss is going to be alive if things keeps going on like this?" Mukuro frowned then grinned, "Kufufu, it depends Chrome, if Hibari is in a good mood or not, if he isn't, Tsunayoshi-kun is dead for sure…" Chrome frowned, she didn't like the reply…

-With Gokudera and Yamamoto-

"Let's go find the Tenth--" Gokudera began, and Yamamoto hit him hard on the head, "—what's wrong with you? Baseball freak!" Gokudera exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"No we should not go and find Sawada, maybe he has already gone to the exit, so… We should go and wait there!" Yamamoto reasoned with him, Gokudera frowned, "No! Like I've said before…"

"… You're worried that Sawada might get killed by Hibari so you have to go and save him?" Yamamoto helpfully continued, feeling his disappearing headache appearing again, "please! He's not a kid anymore! Do you not trust Sawada? For goodness sake! He's the Vongola Tenth!"

Gokudera glared, "No can do, which right hand man (1) would leave his leader to do work for himself, when he own self could have done it?" Yamamoto sighed, "Sawada does NOT need saving okay?"

"How can you be so sure?" Gokudera spat, "Well, I'm sure, just trust Sawada okay? Let's go." He said and started walking towards the exit.

Gokudera blinked, "Eh wait! Yamamoto Takeshi! I said wait! Damn it!"

-Back with Tsuna and Hibari-

_/I always thought he is an idiot, but maybe he is much more stupid that I give him credit for… /_ Hibari looked at the boy in front of him, /then again, he's cute. /

His mouth twitched, and he smacked his head mentally, /_not again! How many times must I tell myself that Sawada Tsunayoshi is NOT cute! / _

'**Really?'** His more reasonable part of his brain retorted back.

_/Yes! /_

'**But you do like him don't you?'**

_/Yes! Wait I mean no! /_

'**Ha! I knew it! If you like him, why can't you just admit already?'**

_/Why should I? He'll never like me back anyway… / _

'**Well, like they say, 'you'll never know until you try.''**

_/But I can't just propose to him like that! / _

'**No silly, you have to do it indirectly, I suggest you get help from one of his friends.' **

_/Gokudera? /_

'**Heh, that guy might as well kill you than help you.'**

_/Yamamoto? / _

'**Not a safe choice, he and Gokudera seems to hang out a lot nowadays.'**

_/Mukuro? I'll skip him myself… / _

**'Good idea…'**

_/Haru or Kyoko? / _

**'You're really out to kill yourself, aren't you? Both of them like Tsuna!'**

_/What's her name… Chrome? / _

**'She is worth a try, plus I think she wants to see you guys get together too…'**

_/Fine, Chrome it is, but how am I going to tell her? /_

**'Uhh… Just say it! Right to the point!'**

_/… You've got to be kidding me! / _

**'Hey! I don't kid! At least I think so…'**

_/Forget you! / _

Hibari looked at Tsuna, who was still walking, completely oblivious that he was looking at him, just then a bright patch of light met Hibari's vision, and the next second, he realized that he was out of the Haunted House, he scanned the area for the violet haired girl, he saw Mukuro talking to Tsuna while Chrome stood at the side, he took a deep breath, and walked towards her.

-Chrome's POV-

I was deep in thought on how to save Boss from Hibari while a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Chrome." I looked up, "Hibari?"

"Yeah Chrome… You see, I have a friend…" Yeah right, a friend, "And he has a crush on another boy… But if they think that they dislike each other, how are they going to get together?"

I blinked once, twice.

Did I just hear it correct? Hibari Kyouya consulted me on topics of LOVE?

"Uh huh… A friend, is it you? Hibari?" He glared at me, "I thought so, and the boy you have a crush on, is it Boss?"

He glared some more, then it softened, "Yeah, I admit, I think I'm in love, okay?"

I gaped, did the world just end? Or did an alien kidnap Hibari?

He actually has a crush on my Boss?! Sawada Tsunayoshi?!

"Don't act as if it's weird for me to fall in love." He murmured, so that Boss and Mukuro-sama wouldn't hear.

"You know, I could help you play matchmaker… If you're willing for me to help you…" I offered, tapping my chin.

To my surprise, (For to umpteenth time that day) he agreed! I grinned, "Okay, Hibari Kyouya, if you agree, and if Boss falls in love with you, you have to take care of him!"

"I agree, so what do I have to do?" he asked, I smile, "first step, you have to stop insulting him!"

* * *

1. I'm not sure if he is or not… Is he?

Shiroi: Hmm… It's not long, sorry! I'm very very busy! And Chrome is a bit OOC, she's actually supposed to be shy… But well, forget it…

Shana: Sigh, -Pats Shiroi-

Shiroi: I'll try and update soon! Please review! –Giggles-

Shana: Ja minna! –Grins- Merry Christmas!


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

Shana: We're SO sorry, but this story might have to go on hiatus for a while, because she –eyes Shiroi- broke her hands (or arms, whatever you want to call it.), and school is so cropping up her life.

Shiroi: Yep, (By the way, Shana's typing my lines for me) but I'll be back by February! Maybe even earlier, but please keep an eye out for the story 'kay? My dear reviewers?

Tsuna: OMG! Shiroi! Are you alright?

Shiroi: Maybe… -Sigh-

Hibari: Hm, figures, a girl with a pea-sized brain like you would break your hand.

Shiroi: Shut up… -Glares- (Because she is in no shape for a physical fight.)

Hibari: -Smirks-

Shiroi: -Whispers- I swear, the first thing I'll do after the injury heals, is to kill him.

Shana: -Raises an eyebrow, but shrugs- Whatever, remember! February!

Shiroi: -Grins-

Sincerely from:  
Shiroi(:, --xoxoSHANA and the crew! (Counting out Hibari OO)


	4. Step 1 to Seduction!

Chapter 3:

Step 1 to Seduction: Stop insulting your target

Shiroi: Hey! Long time no see!

Shana: Yep, a REAL long time…

Shiroi: I want to thank all of you! It sped up my recovery. I'm alright now! And to thank you guys, I'm sacrificing half of my Chinese New Year holidays to give you all a double update! Aren't I good?

Shana: True. Now that she can type again, I don't have to do her reviews already! Phew! :D

Shiroi: Hehes, now on with the chapter! X3

Warning: OOC-ness, really.

Extra Notes: Because of time constrain, if there are any spelling or grammar errors, we're very sorry about that.

* * *

**-Last time…**

Chrome smiled, "first, you have to stop insulting him!"

--

**-Hibari's POV-**

Stop insulting him? Is she serious? I can't strike up a conversation with Tsuna if I don't insult him!

"Then what do you expect me to do?" I crossed my arms and look at her, she raised an eyebrow, "Uh, talk to him without any insults?"

"I can't! There is NO way I can talk to him without an insult!" I bellowed, a little too loudly, that Tsuna and Mukuro turned to look at us. Tsuna frowned, "Talk to who? Hibari-san?"

"Non of your business, herbivore, shut up before I bite you and pineapple head to death" I glared at him and Mukuro, and they went back to their chatting. I heard Chrome slap her hand on her face.

"Hibari Kyouya! Are you an idiot? I just told you to speak to boss nicely a second ago! Not to insult him! Argh!" she glared, I shrugged, wondering why girls can be so scary some times when it comes to romance…

**-Normal POV, with Yamamoto and Gokudera- **

Gokudera was staring at Yamamoto, he raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Where are we?" Gokudera asked a matter-of-factly, stating that it was a rhetorical question. Yamamoto scratched his head, "uhh…"

"Tenth could be in danger right now, and you got LOST?!" Gokudera exclaimed, and his voice echoed down the long hallway of the house. Yamamoto looked at him, "if I have to assure you one more time that Tsuna is fine, I'll murder you! Gokudera Hayato!" Gokudera's mouth twitched, and he took out his dynamites, "yeah! If you got the guts! Then bring it on!" Yamamoto rolled his eyes, "keep that, we're not fighting here, you won't want the whole Haunted House blown up, would you?"

Gokudera kept the dynamites, and he muttered something that sounded like 'yeah right, it's because you don't have to guts to.' Unknown to him, Yamamoto heard it, and rolled his eyes again.

"So _aho _(1), how are we going to get out of here?" Gokudera asked, then continued, "I suppose the others are waiting for us already…"

"We just walk, and we're bound to find the exit somehow…" Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera shrugged, "fine by me…"

**-With Tsuna-tachi- **

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what happened in the Haunted House?" Mukuro asked Tsuna, whom had shock all written over his face.

"Uhh… N-Nothing! Why do you ask? Mukuro?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Mukuro shrugged, sensing Chrome is very worried, "Oh, nothing." He lied.

Tsuna looked at him worriedly,_ 'Phew!'_

Suddenly the door burst open. 4 pairs of eyes turned to see Gokudera and Yamamoto rolling out. Tsuna rushed towards them, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, are you guys alright?" Gokudera rubbed his head, "Yeah Tenth, we're alright all right…" He glared threateningly at Yamamoto, who sat up and saw stars. Gokudera fumed, and punched him hard in the stomach.

"_AHO_! What was that stupid idea?! Pushing both of us down the stairs see if we can burst the door open!" Gokudera shrieked, the others raised an eyebrow.

Yamamoto shrugged, "It was stupid, told ya, but you agreed to it!" Gokudera flushed red from embarrassment, frowned, and took out his dynamites. "Fine! Bring it on you jerk!"

Tsuna cleared his throat, 2 pairs of eyes immediately turned to him.

"Oh Tenth! Don't worry, it'll be settled soon!" Gokudera declared and stared at Yamamoto, who snorted, "Tsuna means that he wants us to stop fighting. You _baka_." (2)

Gokudera blinked, and glared again, "Oh yeah?! Like I'm going to believe you!?"

"It's true Gokudera-kun, put away the dynamites please…" Tsuna said, rubbing his temples. Gokudera gaped at Tsuna, "But… But Tenth! –"

"No buts and do as he says, or I'll bite you to death." A voice cut in, Gokudera's right eyebrow twitched, "Oh yeah? And why should I listen to you?!"

"Gokudera-kun! Enough!" Tsuna shouted, Gokudera pouted slightly (Kawaii!) and placed his dynamites away.

"Well, it's a long day! Let's go back shall we?" Chrome declared cheerfully.

**--**

While the others are talking, Chrome nudged Hibari and whispered "Walk Boss home, I'll take care of the others." Hibari raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"Guys! Since Tsuna and Hibari have to walk this way, I say we separate here, okay?" Tsuna gaped, but no one saw it. Gokudera was too shocked to notice. Mukuro was looking at his better part in a weird way. Yamamoto was thinking of something.

"Okay," Yamamoto declared suddenly, and dragged Gokudera off. "Bye! See you guys in school tomorrow!"

Chrome and Mukuro waved and walked in another direction. Only Tsuna and Hibari were left.

"Erm…" Tsuna began, "Let's go?" Hibari asked in a surprising soft voice. Tsuna blinked, "Sure!" He grinned.

The two walked by the river, and Tsuna stopped suddenly. Hibari looked at him, "What's wrong, Tsuna?" Tsuna shrugged, and sat down, motioning for Hibari to do so too.

Hibari did so, and Tsuna began talking, "Hibari-san, Do you like watching the sunset?" "Not really, I don't really do that." Tsuna smiled, "I love it! They are always so pretty." He nodded towards the crimson sun, Hibari looked at it, then back to Tsuna. Tsuna's brown orbs were now a little orange; as if he was in dying will mode. Just that this Tsuna is full of life. Hibari smiled slightly.

Tsuna felt Hibari was watching him and smiling, he frowned, "What's so funny?" That sure woke Hibari up from his stance, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

Tsuna was curious, "What?" Hibari frowned, "Must I tell you?" Tsuna nodded, and he sighed in defeat, "fine. I was just thinking about me and you."

"What about us?" Tsuna wondered, "Well, we use to kinda not talk to each other. But now we're watching the sunset together. Isn't it weird?" Tsuna gave a 'oh' sound, and smiled, "Yeah! I think so too!" Hibari looked at his watch and blinked, it was already seven, and he knew that Nana would be worried about Tsuna already. "Let's send you home. It's already seven." He declared, Tsuna gasped, "so late? My mum's gonna be worried!" Hibari smirked, "race you to your house!"

Tsuna blinked before catching on, "hey! That's cheating!"

**-Tsuna's bedroom; 10p.m.- **

Tsuna was lying on the bed, recalling the day's events. And mostly, Hibari. He eyed Reborn, who had a bubble on his nose, signaling that he was asleep. He grunted, _'how can that guy sleep so well when I'm not able to do so?! And more likely about Hibari-san, is it just me, or is he treating me a lot better?' _

Tsuna shrugged, _'well, I'll think about it tomorrow.'_ And he switched off the lights.

**-The next morning…- **

Tsuna woke up normally, which meant getting kicked by Reborn and getting his breakfast stolen...

"Tenth!" Gokudera's voice ran in his ears, he ran up with Yamamoto, Tsuna smiled, "Ohayo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Ohayo Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted, and they walked towards Namimori Middle High. Only to see Hibari disciplining again, Tsuna's mind wandered to the previous evening, and blushed. None of them realized a pair of violet eyes following them.

The girl giggled slightly at Tsuna's blushing. She ticked a box off her clipboard.

'Step 1: Stop insulting your target; Complete'

Once Tsuna and the others entered the classroom, only Hibari was left. He had heard the giggling from behind the plant, and knew immediately who it was.

"Chrome Dokuro." The name slipped out, and Chrome poked her head out, grinning.

"Looks like you completed the first step!" She declared cheerfully, Hibari glared at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Chrome shrugged, "Oh, Ken and Chikusa got that settled. And I'm here to monitor your progress!"

Hibari's mouth twitched, "what's this? A science experiment?" Chrome frowned, "no. Just felt that there is the need to. Now for step 2… You do know that Boss get his breakfast stolen every morning right?" Hibari looked at her incredulously, "he does?!" Chrome glared, "you mean you don't know?! Oh well, whatever, I want you" She poked Hibari in the chest, glaring at him, "to make Boss bento every morning! It's a small step. But it might be a big one too!" She grinned; Hibari blinked stupidly, "Okay… So when do I start?" He asked after a minute of silence.

Chrome smirked, "you'll make the bento tonight, I'll be there to help!"

* * *

1/2. Aho/Baka: Stupid; Idiot.

Shiroi: Okay! This chapter is done! Though I do get the feeling that Chrome is on sugar high…

Shana: Agreed. The giggling is a little weird…

Shiroi: Well, whatever! Teehee! Reviews! It makes me happy! :D


	5. Step 2 to Seduction!

Chapter 4:

Step 2 to Seduction: Make him bento!

Shiroi: Yeah I know the title is like WTF . But that's all I can think of.

Shana: And by the way, Haru and Kyoko won't be appearing in this story… I don't want them to… :D

Shiroi: Yeah, agree! :D On with the chapter! By the way, the previous chapter's warning still stands. Except for a slight spoiler.

Extra Notes: Because of time constrain, if there are any spelling or grammar errors, we're very sorry about that.

* * *

**-That evening, Hibari's house. Kitchen- **

Hibari glanced at the ingredients, why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah, to get Tsuna into his life. He sighed, and glanced at Chrome, who was glaring at him.

"Hibari-san, you'll start with making onigiris first," Chrome washed her hands, and grabbed a lump of rice and tuna and shaped it into a slightly triangle shape, then she got a piece of seaweed and placed it below. After the demo, she ate it. Hibari looked at her, "wasn't that supposed to go into the bento?"

Chrome stopped her chewing and looked at him, "of course not! You have to make the whole bento yourself!" Hibari shrugged, and started.

**-After 1000 tries… **

Chrome and Mukuro were laughing non-stop while Hibari was fuming. In his hands held a bento that consisted of 5 tuna salad onigiris. But that 5 perfect ones were picked out from a 1000 ones. Where did the 995 ones go? Well, to Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari's stomach of course! (Not all were eaten so Chrome and Mukuro had to bring some home while. Chrome ate the least; after all, she is a girl…)

When Chrome calmed down, she looked at Hibari with a serious look on her face "Hibari-san, tomorrow, pass this to boss in the morning. Of course, if you mention Mukuro-sama and I, we'll kill you. Boss cannot know that we're behind this!" Hibari sighed irritably and nodded. Wishing that the two Guardian of the Mist would just disappear. He watched as the couple disappears down the street, onigiris in hand.

**-The next morning… With Tsuna- **

"Tsuna, wake up!" Reborn stared at the sleeping form. "Tsuna!" He gave the boy's stomach a kick. That woke Tsuna up.

"Ow Reborn! What was that for?!" Reborn rolled his eyes, "you're late…"

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna shrieked, and hurriedly put on his clothes and does his morning routine. Without having breakfast, he dashed out of the door.

**-At school…- **

Hibari paced around, glaring at his watch at every minute interval. Tsuna was already late for 20 minutes! What was that guy doing? He was going to get a detention!

Hurried footsteps sounded down the hallway, Hibari smirked, Tsuna was so getting a detention.

"Hii- Hibari-san! Ohayo!" Hibari raised an eyebrow at the boy, Tsuna was panting heavily.

"So… Any excuses for being late? Tsuna?" He asked, Tsuna looked down, nervous, "Uh well, actually no…" Hibari smirked, "detention, after lunch at the councilor's room." Tsuna pouted, and he began to walk, Hibari suddenly remembered the bento, "Oh and one more thing, Tsuna." Tsuna stopped, looked back to see Hibari holding a bento. "Eat this before going to class." Tsuna blushed, and took the bento, "Uh, thanks, Hibari-san."

Behind a plant near them, Chrome smirked. (Shana: Why do the school have so many plants anyway?!)

She ticked another box, and grinned.

Watching Tsuna enters his classroom. Hibari walked off, before hearing heels clicking on the floor behind him. He rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering when you would show up." He told Chrome, Chrome grinned, "Okay, Hibari, let's see. You've completed Steps 1 and 2. Step 3, you're going to take him out on a date! As a friend for now of course, wouldn't want to hurry into things would we?" Chrome smirked at the look on Hibari's face. "It's simple Hibari, I've done the date program for you already. But the next time I tell you to take him out on a date, you're planning the date yourself. I've already checked, Boss is free this Saturday. And you will pick him up at seven. Then… well," she shrugged, "look at the list yourself."

Hibari's black orbs scanned through the list, They were to have dinner in the park at the food vendors (It's romantic! Trust me!) And then they were to watch a outdoor concert held in the park.

He looked up to see Chrome grinning, "that's all?" he asked. Chrome nodded, then asked, "why? Were you expecting something more?" Hibari shook his head.

"Okay!" Chrome cheered, "as for what to wear, I'm not helping! You decide yourself!"

Hibari grunted, great, just the thing he needed. Chrome frowned when she saw the look on Hibari's face, "You pick out the outfit, I'll see if it's nice, if it isn't, you choose another one. Okay?" Hibari nodded and walked off towards the councilor's room without another word. Chrome smiled.

**-With Tsuna, at lunch- **

"WHAT?! HE GAVE YOU A DETENTION?!" Gokudera screamed out, the whole room went silent, all eyes were on Gokudera, he glared at them, "what?" then they went back to their original activities.

Tsuna shrugged, and began to eat the leftovers of the onigiris. "It's alright, I don't mind, plus he gave me the bento!" He grinned and showed Gokudera his bento proudly.

"What?! What if it's poisoned or something?!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking as if he was going to faint. Yamamoto sighed.

"Relax Gokudera, Tsuna had eaten 3 of them already. So I don't see how bad could it be…"

Gokudera turn paled, "he did? What is Hibari up to!"

"Guys, I'm gonna go for detention already! See you all tomorrow!" Tsuna declared happily, finishing his onigiris.

--

After Tsuna walked off, Yamamoto whispered into Gokudera's ear, "I think Hibari likes Tsuna. And Tsuna likes Hibari too!"

Gokudera remained silent for a whole ten minutes. Then hell broke lose.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Shiroi: -Falls on floor laughing- LOL! Poor Gokudera… He's so cute!

Shana: Agreed, and Tsuna's acting too happy. Chrome's like an evil matchmaker who's on sugar high.

Shiroi: That's because she is… And love can make people do stupid things you know?

Shana: -Glares at Shiroi- I don't, for a matter of fact. So sorry, and thank you very much!

Shiroi: -Sweat drops- Ehh… Yeah… The next chapter… Actually I have no idea when the next chapter will come up… Sorry guys! By the way, the second chapter was really short… Because I needed to spring-clean my room. –sigh- And I'm not done yet! Darn… -Mumbles curses-

Shana: O.O, I thought you said you wanted to kill Hibari after your arms are healed?

Shiroi: -Blinks- Oh yeah! –Takes broom and rushes after Hibari-

Hibari: -Snorts and throws tonfa at Shiroi-

Shana: Uhh well, forget them! Reviews! Of you might never see the next chapter! –Blink Blink; Cough cough-

Shiroi: -Pants- It counts as red packets for me as well! –Hint Hint-

Shana: Bye! –And gets into a pathetic attempt of separating Hibari and Shiroi-

P.S. By the way, is the rating fine? Or should we raise it?


	6. AN AGAIN! READ IT

**AN:**

… O_o, yes it's me, I'm back! –dodges rotten tomatoes, shoes, and bullets-

Errr, right, about this story, since a lot of people are telling me to "CONTINUE! CONTINUE!"

So……… GOOD NEWS! I SHALL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! –cue cheers and claps-

But bad news is, it won't be on FF(dot)net.

It shall be posted onto my livejournal, and I will be re-writing everything because I've lost all my files for this story. (It's crappy now anyway, I shall re-write!)

It will be up when I say it's up, so remember to watch the updates for my other stories to know when it'll be up! And review, yes, **review** them 'kora!

A question though, do you guys want it to be friend locked? :D, if no, then it shall not be. But… Remember if you have an LJ account, ADD ME! :D Onegai?~

Just to tell you, I'm not dead yet. -.-'

Also, I cannot guarantee you that I will update this story very frequently, I have school, Two crazy and angst-y Trilogies and lots of lemon that I owe my friends _currently_. (Lemons shall be on LJ, not FF. XD) But I will finish it, eventually. (Perhaps if I'm good and bored, I might even update my Yuugiou! Stuff! XD)

So… Watch out? LOL!

With Lotsa Loves (:

_**Shiroi-chan**_


End file.
